


I'm avoiding every mistletoe until I know it's true love that she thinks of

by draguar



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/F, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draguar/pseuds/draguar
Summary: Clarke had always known her like that, bundled up tight and her cheeks flushed with the cold. Winter was their season. Despite the proximity of their homes, they had been able to go months without really speaking to each other, but as soon as the magic of the holidays approached, there was like a click that brought them together.akaIdiots to lovers Christmas style.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	I'm avoiding every mistletoe until I know it's true love that she thinks of

**Author's Note:**

> Happy first day of december o/  
> Short intro.

If we asked little Clarke what was her favorite tradition related to Christmas the answer would have been surprising. Of course, Christmas rhymed with joy and family, christmas tree and presents underneath, and hot chocolate and colorful cookies. But it was also the time for debates, friendly arguments about sparkly decorations and outraged cries in front of giant reindeer. 

Abigail Griffin and Marcus Kane, neighbors for years, friends since childhood, were during the holidays the biggest rivals the neighborhood had known. It had started three years earlier, when Abby had installed a luminous reindeer larger than the one sported by the Kane house. It was taken by Marcus as a declaration of war and since the first Christmas carols sounded the start of hostilities. 

Clarke loved these moments of false war. The vibe that went with it. The amused laughter and false betrayals of her dad and Grandma Kane. 

Even though it was still early for a Sunday, she had left the comfort of her bed to sit down on the first step of the porch to observe the two adults in action. Each on its side of the hedge, they were talking loudly about Marcus' last counterattack. Clarke chuckled, hearing a forbidden word come out of her mother's mouth but she kept silent to avoid being spotted. She was wearing warm slippers and her father's oversized jacket above her pajamas but her mother would send her back inside all the same, depriving her of the show. 

A sudden bark echoed and Clarke's attention went elsewhere. Frowning, she looked around. There was no dog in the street, to her greatest misfortune. 

And yet there was a puppy in the Kane alley. A puppy just as unknown as the kid holding its leash. 

Always the curious one, Clarke stood up to embark on a commando mission to reach the hole in the hedge. She slipped in with some difficult, the hole having shrunk since her last pass. 

Her back glued to the wall, she took the time to catch her breath, shortened by the excitement of the mission, before leaning towards the street. The other kid was still here. She observed the intruder for a moment, not sure what to do. Since Wells had moved there weren't many people her age here. 

Her observation hadn't taught her much. All she could see from here was awkwardly braided brown hair, too-big blue sweater and a red scarf who seemed to swallow her. Clarke tried to whistle to get her attention but only an inaudible breath and a little saliva came out. Blast ! It was not yet today that she could do like her father. 

A little upset, she leaned more against the corner. 

"Hey ! You !" 

The puppy was the first to notice her. It took a few clumsy steps in her direction, its tail whipping the air. 

Following the movement, the other kid finally noticed her. Head tilted to the side, she laid a curious pair of green eyes on her. 

The silence lasted forever for Clarke who ended up waving her hand in greeting and gave her a gigantic smile devoid of two teeth, lost after the meeting between her face and a basketball during sports class a week earlier. She urged the kid to join her, a finger against her lips as a warning. Discretion was required. 

The newcomer seemed to understand as she picked up the puppy and hastened to find the shadow of the house. 

"I never saw you here. What's your name ?" 

Ignoring everything she had been taught about unknown dogs, she stroked the fluffy head of the puppy.   
The child's timid hesitation was therefore ignored. 

"Lexa"   
"I'm Clarke. Kane is your dad ?"

Stupid question. She had known Marcus for as long as she can remember and he had never mentioned a daughter. He didn't even have a wife or a husband. 

"No... Marcus is my uncle."

Clarke had never been delicate, even for a child of her age. She was too direct and even if it was without malice, she often made mistakes who hurts or upset others without noticing it. Like with Raven who had fought with her at break after one too many comment. 

So she didn't really understand the change in Lexa's posture or the slight tremor in her voice. But she noticed the sudden sadness in her eyes and, almost immediatly, she felt the need to make it disappear. 

Without thinking, she grabbed the edge of Lexa's sweater and pulled her to the hole in the hedge. 

"My dad makes the best hot chocolate in the world. He puts cocoa on top and little marshmallows but not the brown thing with a weird taste. You know the weird powder that everyone loves."  
"Cinnamon. And it's not that bad."

Disgusted, Clarke made a face and gagged before slipping in the hole. 

"If you want he can put some on yours. Even if it's yuck."  
"I don't know if-"

Across the hedge, Clarke realized that her new friend hadn't followed. She was looking over her shoulder, towards the two adults who were still arguing. 

"Don't worry. They fight like this for hours and, after, Mom invite him for a coffee. He will find you quickly."

The logic was unbeatable for their age. Lexa nodded, hiding a smile in her dog's fur before handing it to Clarke who smirked proudly. 

It was the start of a new tradition. 

**Author's Note:**

> In my dreams you would have a chapter every other day. We will see xD  
> Not an english speaker, sorry for the mistakes and the simple prose.


End file.
